Kovu's Pride
by ShadowStar135
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after LK2? Here you have it. In my opinion. My first Fanfic! Please comment!


Simba woke up, stretching a bit. He loved the mornings. He overlooked his pride and looked at everything that he ruled. His whole kingdom. He had to go see Zazu for the morning report. Though that was his favorite part of the day, he got to relax. But hopefully Kovu wasn't around this morning. Then today would be dreadful. He let out a roar, trying to get his anger out.

Kiara woke up with the sun shining on her face. She rose to her paws and yawned. She sat in her den, thinking of what to do today. Zazu flew down to Simba, landing on his perch."Sire, I have to tell you... Kovu is coming by, right now! I realize your passion for disliking him, so I thought I'd warn you." Zazu started, not being able to finish because of Kovu approaching. "Here he is, sire." Zazu finished, flying over to Kiara."Your male friend is here." He whispered to her. Kiara perked up and sat back up. She ran outside, hitting Zazu I the process. "Kovu!" she said happily. She pounced on him, making him land on his back and her on his stomach. Kovu had a look of surprise in his eyes as she landed on him."You killed me." He laughed, ruffling up her fur."Okay, that's enough. You'll break me." He huffed and pushed her off."How about we go to the desert? I know Simba here had some fun with his buddies in the jungle." He laughed, playfully pushing Simba's head. Simba grunted in annoyance. "Let's go Kiara, we're adventuring today. Maybe we can find some more rhinos." Kiara smiled. "Yeah, let's go!" She grinned as she raced down Pride Rock. She sat and waited patiently for Kovu.

Meanwhile…

Kuabi woke up, alerting her presence with a loud roar. She got up and shook her fur off, getting rid of loose termites. Kuabi cleaned her paws and back, eating the termites when she was done with them. She pounced stretched once more and pounced up to another ledge, then another, until she was finally at the top. Kuabi peered over her surroundings, an angry sneer coming to her face. Kuabi roared to her subjects, who immediately looked towards her. "Subjects!" She roared as loud as she could. "We have been banished a second time! This will continue forever unless we kill Simba! Kovu stopped us last time." She snarled, along with the others. "You shouldn't have listened, yet you did! You were sucked back to the cruel Pride Lands just to be banished again!" She hissed, loudly. "However, I have an idea. We need somebody stronger than Kovu. Somebody that is a soldier to us and us only. Somebody with no emotion and extreme strength!" She growled. "Who here has that power?" She roared. Nobody came up. "Then we will have to find somebody to suit our needs." She snarled, raising her front paws into the air. "The search will begin soon! All of you will be tested, and those who fail will be sent out to search for strong animals." She yelled, raising her paws higher. "When I am your new queen, you will never hunger or thirst again! We will be the most powerful lions in the world! Listen to me, we will never suffer again!" She yelled, commanding loudly. The outlanders yelled happily, jumping around and yelling Kuabi's name. A grin crept across her face. "The search begins NOW!" She yelled, sending lions to train. They scurried to posts to train for speed, intelligence, and strength. Kuabi laughed loudly, seeing them fight each other and practice dodging. She walked to the food place and ate some food, filling herself. Lots of termites. Good, they tasted good as well. Kuabi shook her fur again, walking towards the river. She took a drink, tasting the cool water happily.

Back at Pride Rock…

Kovu smiled and followed, jumping down and falling a few times. He wasn't as agile as he was before."Race ya! Maybe I can take you back and you can see the outlanders. They're much better now. Maybe you can talk to your dad about letting them back into the pride. They're planning things... bad things." Kovu looked her in the eyes."I'm only asking for your safety. And your father's safety. They want to kill him." Kiara shook her head. "My father wouldn't allow it. And without Zira, they never will. Let's not worry about that now." She ran off, laughing. She may not beat him in a race, but she loved him and that was the only important thing. "Fine, but can we visit the elephant graveyard? I really miss Scar." He walked after her, not really wanting all this on Simba. He actually liked him. Kind of. "We should visit the outlands, they have fresh termites." He ran to catch up with her, and started to block her path."Please?" Kiara smiled. "You're acting like a cub." she looked him in the eyes. " But just because you said please." "Okay, we're off then." He started to walk in the opposite direction, going towards his other home."Surely you'll get some sort of special treatment. You tried to save Zira, and you got them back into the pride." he kept fixing his mane as he walked."I'm sure they'll accept you as family, even if you are the enemy's daughter." he laughed and kept walking, looking behind at her, "Come on!" Kiara laughed. "I highly doubt it. I didn't exactly save Zira or anything." she trotted to his side. She playfully swiped at his neck. "Yes, but you cared about them and you tried." He growled at her, not really caring much for her right now."But, once we get there you'll see my life now." He roared, upon arriving to the outlands." Kuabi! I'm back!" He roared, stumbling into his home."I've brought a guest." He yelled, seeing all the lions rushing around. Not a good time."Okay, elephant graveyard then." He turned, pushing past Kiara."Let's go. It isn't a good time." He started to run away, not knowing what to do, where to go. He was lost without Scar. And he ended up running towards a stampede. He watched them all run by. He sat high above on a cliff, waiting for Kiara to show up.

Kuabi snarled at Kovu. "Stay out! She is not welcome in here!" She hissed, along with the pride roaring angrily, halting their activity. When they left, everything resumed. Kuabi snorted and stopped drinking water, climbing back into the den.

Kovu growled. He started to climb off the cliff."Let's go." He grumbled. He started to look at the jungle. It seemed nice on a hot day."We're going to the jungle now. I can't wait to just lie in the water." He yawned. Kiara ran after Kovu. She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Let's go!" she said happily as she ran towards the jungle. She stopped and ran back to him. She touched her nose to his. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing. Get lost." he growled, looking into her eyes."Just... the fact that you don't belong in my family and I don't belong in yours." He growled, again looking away."Sometimes I just want to kill you, and other times I want to fulfill my legacy and kill your father. But I refrain from doing it every day. I love you Kiara, yet your father doesn't accept me, and my family doesn't like you." Kiara nuzzled Kovu. "Everything will turn out fine, you'll see." she looked into his eyes. "I... I'll talk to my father. He needs to understand me and you... Us." "Don't you understand? You're such an idiot! Well... your also a girl." Kovu shivered. He'd always hated girls besides Zira and Vitani."Nobody will ever understand us. And I'm sorry if I upset you." He nuzzled her, and started to walk again."Maybe when I become king... after your father dies and all... We will all live together." Kiara shook her head, growing offended and upset. "You don't get it. Kovu, we can. Well find a way, love always does." Her eyes filled with pain. Why couldn't he just understand? "Just come on. Let's go. We can take a ride on the boat of love." He said very slick like. He did love her. Just got annoyed by her sometimes. Looking up in the sky, he saw Zazu. That dumb bird."Kiara, let's go! I'm sorry love." He turned to look at her."I'm sorry if I offended you." Kiara looked back up at Kovu, a weak smile on her face. She trotted next to him and licked his muzzle affectionately. "Someday we'll be mates... I'll be king and you queen." He stated sadly."We're together as one. Just as we were when we were cubs. remember?" he looked into her eyes, searching for that young soul she had."Let's race!" He started to run, and took off at a fast speed, knowing she couldn't race very well. Kiara smiled and raced after him, although falling way behind. She stopped when she smelled a familiar scent. Zazu. She bared her teeth in anger. "Ugh!" she growled. "Why won't my father just let me do this myself?" she asked, her anger fading into sadness. Zazu landed in front of Kiara."Kiara, please... don't talk to your father about the outlanders. They-" He stopped as he was taken by surprise. Kovu had scarfed him up in his mouth. Kovu had Zazu in his mouth, spitting him out when he started to gag."What do you want, bird?" He growled, pushing him away."Go back and tell Simba we're just heading to the jungle, everything's okay." Kiara glared at Zazu. "You heard Kovu!" she spat. She sighed and hit Zazu with her paw, sending him flying a few feet away. Zazu flew off, one wing being out of whack now. Oh Simba would kill Kovu if he ever tried to do anything with Kiara, even if it's just making a move. Kovu laughed, and waited for Kiara to catch up, as he had been running again."Let's go! I have planned something special." He started to groom his mane using water from the watering hole, and looked around at the jungle. It was a good place. Kiara smiled and raced after Kovu. "So, where are we going?" she asked. "Here" Kovu said, looking at a bunch of plants. He liked to see everyone's reaction when he moved them."Or shall I say.." He used both forepaws to move some plants. Timone and Pumba had shown him this."The jungle." He jumped through the trees, racing down to the waterfall. Kiara smiled with her mouth open in amazement. She raced after Kovu. She looked around, astonished. She started jumping on the rocks leading across the waterfall. Kovu fallowed. Oh he had something special planned alright."Come." He commanded, going through more bushes. It lead to a secret path that lead to a romantic setting. He had planned it all."Come on..." Kiara leaped over to Kovu and licked his cheek. She smiled and waited patiently. "Turn around." He smiled. it was so evil. But having her out of the way would make Killing Simba easier. he took a second, but picked what he'd do. He decided against it."Kidding, just... do whatever you want." He grabbed a blue leaf off a plant, and wrapped it around her neck."Just in case you get food on you." He said slightly romantically."Now, feast." he pulled an antelope carcass out, putting it near Kiara. Kiara smiled and nuzzled him before digging in. The antelope was very good, and rather fresh. As she ate, she thought about her and Kovu. Their life. Someday they would become mates and live happily, hopefully with a cub or two. But was that really it? No. It couldn't and wouldn't be. "Well, I know what I'll have for dessert." he laughed, trying to pounce on her. He missed her though."Oh, my old brittle bones!" He said dramatically."I'm dying! I'm melting!" he pretended to die. Someday he'd really die. And so would Simba. Both of them would be in the sky... shining all the other great kings. Kiara laughed. "You're not that old, ya know." she smiled and lied on his stomach. She licked his ears and cheeks lovingly and smiled. "Someday, we'll be parents! Cubs are scary!" he jumped up, not caring if she was on his stomach."Okay, I want cubs now.." he looked at Kiara. His deep voice sounded that of a young male human."Love you." Kiara smiled. "I love you too. She desperately hoped Zazu had left. She pushed the thought out of her mind. "I do too." she looked at him, a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "But we'd better wait for this madness to clear up."

Simba crept up on them, overhearing their conversation. He stepped in, crashing their party."No. There will never be cubs from you two! Kovu, Please.. explain yourself! Zazu told me you tried to eat him! It seems you're just like Scar, he did the same thing after I was born. Tried to eat zazu." he growled, pushing Kiara away from Kovu."Kiara, go home. I have to go see the outlanders, and Kovu can come with me." He growled, hoping Kiara would volunteer to come. "Let's go, Kovu. Zazu, take Kiara home."

"But... Sire! I think Kiara is much safer with you and Kovu." Zazu pleaded. This had happened with Simba before.

Kovu growled."No! We weren't... I hate cubs, they're useless." he growled. He looked at Kiara."Jump!" he yelled, jumping off the waterfall. They could escape Simba. Kiara hesitated for a moment before jumping after Kovu. She grinned as she fell. It was exciting! She landed in the water with a splash. Kovu limped out of the water, his fur and mane soaked. yet he was still excited."That was harsh." he looked up to see Simba staring."Hi!" He laughed, waving to them. "Let's go Kiara." he growled, heading out the shortcut to the outlands."We can sneak back to the outlands."

Simba growled at Kovu. He and Zazu started to walk down the path they had come. it was calming for such a stressful day. Simba would wait for tomorrow to see the outlanders.

Kiara swam out of the water and smiled. She raced after Kovu. "Let's go!" she said, trying to act happy. Why did her father have to treat her like a cub? She wasn't one anymore. She was an adult. She could care for herself. Kovu laughed."Yup, let's go my little one." He laughed. Someday he'd be able to joke about this. The day he killed Simba. That's the day he'd rule."I almost killed your father... But I saved you." He growled. Kiara nodded. "We're together now though, and that's the important thing." She nuzzled him lovingly and licked his muzzle. "Yeah, princess." He really was starting to dislike everyone. His hairy chin tickled his nose and so he sneezed. Sounding like a kitten."Well." He scratched his nose. But saw a male lion out in the distance. Surely there would be a battle."Kiara, why do you like me?" Kiara smiled. "Because you love adventure, just like me, you're handsome, and I can finally be free with you. No orders from my father, and I get to hang out with the love of my life." she grinned and licked his cheek. "Yeah." He avoided eye contact. He'd have to tell her his plain someday. Maybe now!"Hey! Kiara, I'm on my own here... and I'm going to be king someday. And to reach king... I'm going to kill your father. I'm not with the outlanders.. they have their own plan. They're obtaining a new king." he swallowed, knowing she'd never be the same to him again. Kiara looked at him like he was crazy. "What?!" she stared at him in disbelief. "Kovu..." she buried her face in his mane, her anger fading away."I was just warning you. And making sure you'd be mad at me and not my family." he moved his head away from her."Kiara, your father is mean! He treats you like a cub! If he was dead we'd rule!" Kiara looked down. "Kovu, I could never be mad at you OR your family. We are all one, no matter how different we seem." She looked at Kovu and shook her head. "Kovu, he just wants me to be safe. He wouldn't kill you, even though you're not his favorite. Kovu, my father... He just needs to get to know you better, that's all." "He's got three days." He growled, swiping his claws across her face. But not meaning to claw her."Kiara! Sorry! I didn't mean to claw you.." He licked the blood off her face, seeing as it was his fault."I'm so sorry." He looked down, backing away."I'm sorry, but yet I'm not!" He lashed out at her, swiping his claws across her face again.


End file.
